


Ink Sans x Reader

by dirty_little_fanfricker



Category: Undertale
Genre: Gen, Sexual Content, mature content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9498344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_little_fanfricker/pseuds/dirty_little_fanfricker
Summary: Characters DO NOT belong to me.Ink! Sans belongs to: Comyet





	

You hear a crash upstairs and hurries up the stairs to the room it came from. “Oh shoot!!” You hear as heavy sigh from the room. You peek in and see Ink looking at a fallen paint bucket. Silly skeleton, he must of dropped it. You walk in behind him and poke his arm. Ink yelped and turned to you holding his paintbrush in his hand and a pencil in his mouth. “Oh!” Ink exclaimed. The pencil dropped from his mouth but he didn’t seem to notice. “It’s you human! I forgot you were home. I hope I didn’t make too much noise. I stacked the paint cans an they just toppled over when I bumped into them.” He chuckled and rubbed the back of his skull. You tell Ink that he was a clumsy skeleton.

He chuckled more and you noticed that Ink had more paint on his face than usual. You pull out your handkerchief and start to wipe the paint on his cheek after you tell him. “T-Thank you, human!” You notice a rainbow hue spreading across his cheeks as he watched you help him. You feel your face heat up when you notice him watching you. You pull back gently and he touches your hand. “T-Thank you.” You smile and nod, telling him it was no problem. He stepped closer and you feel the heat in your face increase as he cups your cheek. “C-Can I…give you a special thanks?” He smiled a little and leaned closer. You grip the handkerchief and nod softly. Ink cupped your cheeks more and leans closer before pressing his mouth against yours. You press back as you put your hands on his. He moves closer and you move back until he has you pressed against the wall and you feel him open his mouth. You push your tongue through and that seem to take him by surprise. He moans softly against your lips before pushing your tongue back into your mouth with his and he felt you tense up while his tongue swirls and toys with yours.

You break the kiss quickly and pants as you notice the thin link of saliva connecting your panting mouths. “S-Sorry, human! I-I just got excited!” He chuckled. You only hoped he didn’t get too over excited. You wave your hand and tell him it’s okay but jump a little when he got closer and shifted his leg between yours. “T..Then is this okay, human?” He grinds his knee between your legs as he put his hand under your shirt, keeping it on your hip. “Would you like me to stop?”

He was close enough for you to feel his breath against your lips. His other arm stayed above your heads. You shake your head as he stroked your stomach then moved his hand up to your ribs. “Very pretty human~” He purrs softly as he leaned closer and planted gentle kisses on your neck and collarbone. “So pretty..” You tilt your head gently, allowing him to plant the kisses before he started to lick, causing you to shiver then moan. “Human, that was such a pretty noise!” Ink exclaimed, pushing his knee up more and causing you to moan louder.

“S-Sorry!” He glanced down and pulled his leg back a bit, noticing a wet spot. “Human, did you wet yourself?” He blushed and put his hand between your legs. You squeaked and whined to him that you didn’t wet yourself. “But you’re wet down here.” He moved his hand slowly between your legs, feeling him rub his fingers back and forth. You tilt your head back and moaned louder before you started to move your hips. “H-Human, you’re moving your hips all on your own…” Ink said. You stop suddenly and blush, telling him you’re sorry. He shakes his cranium as he smiled. His once innocent pupils because mischievous and lustful.

“You…looked very nice..” He withdrew his hand slowly and gently pulled at your pants. “Can I see what’s making you wet then?” Ink smiled once more, not moving until you said if it was okay or not. You nod slowly, slightly embarrassed. Ink pulled your pants down slowly as he kneeled down and let you step out of them as he stared up at you…well, your parts. You blush again and tell him it’s rude to observe you like this. “Oh! S-Sorry, you just look..very beautiful.” Ink reached for you but saw you flinch back. “Sorry, human! Do you want to stop?” He looked back up at your face. You look down at him and blow out a soft breath then shake your head and ask him of he would like a taste.

The rainbow hue on his cheek became darker. “I-If..that’s alright with you..” He got closer and spread your legs a little before opening his mouth and held out his tongue before putting his mouth on you. You shudder hard and mouth as the sudden warmth. You grip your shirt as he moved his tongue feverishly over you, sucking and licking at your flesh. You pant and cry our as the overstimulating pleasure he was pushing on you. You whine and cry out his name as you put your hands on his head. He looks up at you but kept moving his tongue over you. You yell his name and he pulls away. “I-I’m not hurting you–” You interrupt him quickly. “W..What? Put it inside of you? Are you sure?” You nod quickly and pull on his scarf hard.

You tell him that you can see his bulge from here and he chuckled at he blushed again then stood up. “You have a way with words, human. Such a naughty thing for you to say.” He dropped his paintbrush that clung to his back then his paint belt, setting that beside the paint brush then dropped the sweater that was tied around his waist. You help him with his shorts as you pulled him closer. “Why don’t we lay you down instead of holding you up in the air? I’ll be gentle.” He smiled. You look up at him and nod slowly.

After laying down and letting him get on top of you, you gently touch his scarf. He smiled once more and kissed you again, helping you and himself relax. During the deep and slow kiss, he slowly pushes into you. You tense up and he flinched back. “Uhhhn! You’re..so tight! I-I’m not going to move yet…I-I don’t want to…hurt you..” He held you close, embracing you gently as he kissed your jawline and your neck a little more, letting you adjust to his size. You shudder under him as you grip his shirt slowly. You tell him you’re ready and you feel him nod then pull into you more. He could feel you arch against him as you moan loud, feeling him expand your muscles then felt them tighten up again and felt him stop. “A-Are you ready?” Ink asked softly, his voice gentle and kind. You pull him closer and nods.

He embraced you tightly and started to thrust, you both moan as the sudden feeling. He groaned and moved more as he tightened his grip on you. He panted and kissed you hard as you wrap your legs around his waist. He pushed his hand under your shirt and pinched your nipples gently. You flinched in pleasure and arch more, moaning against his mouth. You tell him how good you felt and he grinned. "I-I feel the same human!!" He pushed deeper into you and moved faster. You and Ink cry out louder as he pinched a little harder as you grip his shirt and scarf more. You tell Ink that you aren't going to last. "Y-You're getting tighter around me!" You tell Ink that you can feel him getting bigger. You both blush in embarrassment but neither stopped. He pants and groaned loudly as he moved his hand down to your hip and gripped it. "I-I can't hold on, human! I-It's too much!!" Ink groaned and pushed deeper into you while he quickened his pace. You whimpered and started to tense up as you cried out. Ink felt you tighten around him more and knew from the screaming that you had reached your limit. Your tightening muscles had pushed him straight into his. He groaned loudly as he released large spurts into your tightened canal. "I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to cum inside!!" Ink tries to pull out but felt a few more spurts release from the tightened muscles and the over sensitive cock still inside of you. You shivered under him and moaned a little as you whimpered. Ink slowly pulled out of you and hugged you as he helped you sit up. He smiled and turned his head away a bit. "S-Sorry..I think I got too over excited--RUUUGH!" Black ink oozed from his mouth heavily from his excitement. "D-Dammit, Ink! Not again!!" You exclaimed loudly.


End file.
